


The Parted Drapes

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>borderline exhibitionism; what could possibly go wrong with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parted Drapes

Fenton groaned as Phantom ghosted his lips all along the human’s chest, moving lower and lower, trailing his way down to the bellybutton. Phantom dipped his tongue out, lapping and pushing against the bellybutton, making the human gasp and his erection spasm. He arched, his back pressing against glass as his hips bucked into Phantom’s throat. Pre-cum smeared adam’s apple and chin, and Phantom obliged by kissing the tip, a butterfly kiss that left a trail of pre-cum connecting lips to chin and neck. Phantom kissed again, lips parting to take in very tip of the human’s erection, tongue darting to lap at the beads of pre-cum that welled up. Again and again he kissed, lips opening wider and wider each time, taking in more and more of the pulsing erection, until Fenton was panting and gasping and letting out little more than needy whines.

Phantom chuckled deep in his throat, rumbling and vibrating all across the engulfed erection. He sank deep, feeling his throat bulge as he swallowed, gag reflex kicking in. Fenton’s entire body bucked, spasming and undulating as Phantom deep-throated the human’s cock. He swallowed several more times before his lungs burned for air and he was forced to pull back, Fenton’s dick sliding from his mouth with a _slurp-pop_. Phantom gasped and panted, relieving the ache in his chest before going back down on Fenton’s cock. He bobbed and sucked, running his tongue all along the underside and head, lapping and clearing away the beads of pre-cum that oozed out. Phantom collapsed his cheeks and pulled back, sucking hard against the cock’s head.

With a groan – and a fistful of Phantom’s hair – Fenton went over the edge, cum spurting into Phantom’s mouth. He swallowed, and felt Fenton shudder and shiver at the extra sensation. He smiled to himself, a job well done, when Fenton stiffened and let out a shriek.

“Mrs. Finnigan!” Fenton fell into the curtain, dragging Phantom with him as he dived away from the window. “Oh my god! Oh my god!”

“What?” Phantom coughed, pulling away from Fenton. “Mrs. Finnigan? Our geriatric neighbor?”

“She was turning this way! She was going to see us!” Phantom listened to Fenton’s frantic babbling before dryly responding.

“Mrs. Finnigan is 92 and just barely shy of legally blind. What could she have _possibly_ seen of us?” Phantom winced as he ran a hand through his hair. “At least warn a guy next time you dive for the floor!”


End file.
